


Precipice

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hiro is hard on himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Hiro remembers the moment he could have fallen.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #002 Edge.





	Precipice

When Hiro tries to kill Callaghan, he’s aware instinctively that he’s teetering on the brink of something dangerous.

  


It doesn’t matter then. He only sees red and he wants it to mean blood. That Callaghan hadn’t been worth saving made it all worse—like Tadashi had _really_ died for nothing, not even for moral or principle _._

  


Hiro only realises after:  if Callaghan had survived in a freak accident, Hiro would’ve been equally enraged. It’s frightening, realising he’d only cared about his own pain – not Tadashi, not their friends, not Baymax. Himself.

  


He swears it’s a line he’ll never cross again.


End file.
